Backfired!
by sugarhuney3
Summary: England's spell has backfired! What happens when Ireland has to deal with a second Romano? Smut, rated M


**A/N: InvisibleAmericanHamburgers, this is the first choice of the two you couldn't decided on. I hope you like it! I know I will. XD O.O Two Romanos... *drool***

**I got this story idea from a doujin I read. If you would like to read it, look up Tres+ on google. It's hot. It's so very, very hot. *drool* XD Have fun~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own google, Hetalia, or that doijin... It all makes me sad.**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains swears(Doubled thanks to the two Romanos), gangbang, smut(I think it's hardcore), magic, a special fetish, and some slight fluffyness.**

**/ / /**

"You wanted to see me?" Englnd asked.

Ireland nodded.

"Sit, then."

Ireland obeyed.

England made a rolling motion with his fist, urging Ireland to start.

"Uh, you... you know Romano, right?" Ireland asked.

England nodded. "I _have _captured him before." He confirmed.

Ireland blushed. "Right... Well, you know how we've been together for a while?"

England nodded.

"Uh..." Ireland started. How to put this in the least embarrassing way possible? "W-well in all the time we've been together, the, uh, _farthest _we've gone has been a kiss. He chooses to keep his... er... _manly _needs to himself, and satisfies them by himself. He never comes to me, and hasn't tried anything!"

England sighed. "You came to me for relationship couseling? Fine. Have you ever thought of making the first move yourself?"

Ireland turned a brighter red. "N-n-no! I can't make the first move! I'll mess up so badly that he'll never want to touch me again! And I didn't want relationship counseling, I wanted a spell that would make him make the first move!"

"What?" England asked.

"A-a spell that would make Romano as horny as possible! I couldn't find any of those in my spellbooks, but I thought you might have one." Ireland said.

England shrugged. "I think I have one, yeah, but why can't you just use an aphrodesiac?"

"He's part of the mafia, Arthur. He can sniff out drugs like a hunting dog can sniff out prey." Ireland pointed out.

England sighed. "Alright, I guess that's good enough of a reason. Go home. I'll find the spell. I should have it cast by tomorrow."

Ireland smiled broadly. "Thank you so so much!"

England dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Whatever. Just don't tell anyone. Es[ecially not Scotland. He'd kill me."

Ireland nodded vigorously, then left for home.

/ / /

"Where were you?" Romano asked, his hands on his hips.

Ireland smirked and rolled her eyes. "England invited me over to his house for tea." She said.

Romano sighed. "Can you start telling me when you're going to leave?" He asked.

Ireland shrugged. "Yeah, sure. If that's what you want."

"Good girl." Romano told her. "Now, it's late. Let's go to bed."

Ireland smiled. "Yeah, okay."

/ / /

Ireland had paced back and forth around the house all day. She wanted to know if England had found the spell and cast it yet.

It was evening, 7:42 to be exact. Romano would be home any moment now.

The door opened and Romano came inside.

Ireland smiled broadly and ran up to him, then kissed him on the cheek.

Romano looked at her in a wierd way. "What's with you? You're not normally so bold." He said.

Ireland was dissapointed, but did her best not to show it. "Oh, I just missed you." She said, then smiled. "Uh... how was your day?"

"Well, that British bastard you call a brother almost blinded me today." Romano growled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He showed up outta nowhere when I got out of the car, all dressed up in that wierd costume and everything. Even had a wand."

"Oh, wow. I guess England IS a bit wierd like that..." Ireland agreed.

"Hey! Avery!" Someone called from behind said person.

Ireland froze.

"Is someone here?" Romano asked.

Ireland shook her head. "Not that I know of... Do you think it was your brother?"

"The voice was a bit too masculine. Are you cheating on me?" Romano asked unbelievingly.

Ireland shook her head furiously. "Of course not! I'd never cheat on you, lovely!"

Romano raised an eyebrow and went into the next room.

Ireland turned in the direction Romano went. The sound of something breaking made her run after him.

"Romano! Are you-" Ireland's eyes widened. "Woah."

There were two Romanos in the room. One had dropped a glass, probably the one Ireland hadn't known existed yet, as the Romano she had been talking to a moment ago hadn't had anything in his hands.

Ireland took a step back.

One of the Romanos poked the other.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" The one that was poked growled.

"If I'm a bastard, you're a bastard!" Romano growled back.

"Just don't touch me!"

"Whatever! Now," They both turned toward Ireland. "What the _fuck _happened?"

Ireland gave a small, nervous smile. "Uhhh... I-I may have asked England to make a spell that would make you try something on me... It must have, er... _backfired_... Well, now we have two Romanos..." She said, nervously laughing.

One of the Romanos pointed at himself. "Romano? My name is Lovino." he said.

"Yeah, I know your human name." Ireland said.

"It's my only name actually."

"You're human?" Ireland asked.

Lovino nodded.

Ireland and Romano looked at each other.

"You pulled him out of the human realm?" Romano asked.

"I didn't! England did!" Ireland protested.

Romano shrugged, then looked at Lovino.

Lovino looked at Romano, then back at Ireland, and two smug smirks appeared on their faces.

"You said you asked England to do a spell that would make me try something on you?" Romano asked.

"You mean... Make us absolutely horny?" Lovino asked.

They started advancing on her, and Ireland backed up into the living room.

"You could have used an aphrodesiac." Lovino said.

"I probably would've taken it, even though I would've known you put it in." Romano said.

Lovino stepped ahead and pushed Ireland onto the couch, then locked his lips with hers.

Ireland grunted slightly when it happened and blushed. She felt a hand on her breast and she squeaked.

Romano pulled Lovino off of her. "Hey, she's mine, not yours!" Romano growled.

"Hmph. I think I'm the one with more experience. She said she wanted you to try something on her, and I'm going to decipher that statement as 'you've never touched her before.'" Lovino said.

Romano blushed and looked away. "What makes you so experienced, studly?" He asked.

"There's an Avery in my realm too." Lovino said.

Romano's eyes widened. "You've..."

Lovino nodded.

Romano huffed and sat next to Ireland on the couch. He noticed that Lovino had undone some of the buttons on her shirt.

He tucked a strand of hair behind Ireland's ear and whispered,"Ireland... Can I touch you? I promise I'll be really gentle..."

Lovino sneered. "Gentle? You apperantly don't know anything. The Avery I know likes things a little rough." He said, and sat on her other side and tore Ireland's shirt off of her, along with her bra.

Ireland gasped and did her best to cover herself up, only to be restrained by Lovino, who latched his lips onto her neck and bit down.

Ireland shut her eyes tight and grunted.

"Hey, don't hurt her!" Romano yelled, and pushed Lovino off of her, then pulled her close to him and placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks and neck. He then pulled away and looked at Lovino. "If I know Ireland at all, she likes things to be sweet, gentle, and passionate. Not rough and dirty."

Lovino snorted. "Avery, you like things better like this, don't you?" He asked, and pinched one of her nipples rather hard.

Ireland yelped.

"Or do you like them better like this?" Romano asked, licking her other nipple, then sucking gently. He pulled away and looked at Lovino, who had a competitive smirk on his face.

Romano returned the smirk, then they both turned their gazes back to Ireland.

Lovino basically attacked her and started to play rough with her, pinching and biting and sucking. "You like it like this, don't you? Or like this?" He would constantly ask.

Romano was playing with her too, but gently. Somewhat smothering her. "Don't you like this? Is this better than that?" He would ask.

After a few minutes, Ireland had had enough. "S-stop using my body to fight!" she scolded.

Romano and Lovino pulled away, sighing, and muttering 'alright'.

Ireland crossed her arms over her slightly bruised and bitten chest. "If either of you are going to have sex with me, you have to stop smothering me and fighting over me!" She said.

The two men nodded.

Ireland let out a sigh of relief and smiled at them. "Okay, then you can continue." She told them.

Both of the men smirked, then undressed completely.

Ireland took off the rest of her own clothes and lay down, feeling utterly embarrassed.

Lovino got on top of her and kissed her passionately.

Romano crossed his arms and pouted when Lovino got to Ireland before him, but he waited.

Lovino licked Ireland from her waistline up to the middle of her chest and she shuddered. When Lovino started to rub her clit, she moaned, which frustrated Romano to no end.

Lovino positioned himself at her entrance, and Romano came over to them.

Romano smiled at Ireland, and presented his erection next to her mouth. "Will you?" He asked.

Ireland nodded, and started licking. Lovino entered her.

Ireland started to deep-throat Romano, and Lovino started getting irritated.

"Hey, pay attention to me!" Lovino demanded, and started thrusting harder, and Ireland cried out with pleasure.

Soon, Ireland came. Lovino soon after. Lovino pulled out, looking pretty satisfied with himself.

Romano, on the other hand, looked extremely irritated. He pulled the panting Ireland close to him and groped her. "Sorry to catch you when you're all worn out, but I'd like a turn." He told her.

Ireland gave a small smile, and Romano lay down."Ride me?" He asked.

Ireland blushed, but she got on top of him.

Romano made her lean down, and he kissed her.

Ireland moaned and started to move, then gasped and straightened up immediately.

Romano cocked his head questioningly. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Ireland vigorously nodded her head and moved up and down again, moaning.

Romano let out a small laugh at her reaction to the position.

Ireland placed a hand over her mouth and started to move faster.

Romano grunted, trying not to orgasm before her.

Ireland couldn't help herself. She grabbed her breast with her free hand and started massaging it.

Romano couldn't hold back any longer. Ireland's actions had driven him over the edge.

Ireland orgasmed right after him, and collapsed onto his chest.

/ / /

The next day, Ireland woke up next to Romano on the bed. She wondered how they got there.

She got out of bed and noticed that she was completely naked.

She put on some clothes, a t-shirt and some shorts, and walked out into the living room.

She grabbed the phone and called England. As it was 9:00 a.m., England had already been up for two hours at the least.

_"Hello?"_

"Arthur? Hey, it's Ireland!"

_"Avery? How did the spell work?"_

Ireland laughed. "It didn't. You cast the wrong spell."

_"What?! How is that possible?! What happened?!"_

"I ended up with two Romanos, one of which came from a pure human realm. I think the human went back to his realm, though."

_"Oh... Uh, so... how did things go?"_

Ireland was silent for a moment.

_"Was it really that bad?"_

"Bad?! No! Not at all! It was amazing, actually."

_"So... you slept with both?"_

"I'm... just gonna hang up now. I'll see you this weekend!" Ireland said. Right before she ended the call, England's laughter could be heard through the receiver.

**/ / /**

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long! I had been dragged along to youth group the day before, and then I've just gotten sick, and it SUUUUUCKS! and before I go to bed on weekdays, I have to have my computer confiscated so that I won't stay up all night typing. XD Yeah, I'll do that. Okay, so I've had two requests for an IrelandXNorthern Ireland smut fic, and I'll be working on that as soon as I can possibly get to it.**

**I'm going to be rather busy for a while, as I have another account on here for fanfics that DON'T have smut in them, and I need to update and edit some of my stories. If you guys would like to read my other stories, look up sugarhuney2.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories!**

**1. Italy brothers, Spain, Ireland. Gangbang with bondage.**

**2. Itacest, Italy and Romano get lonely when their boyfriends have to leave on buisness trips.**

**3. Italy brothers and Ireland gangbang with bondage and maybe some sadism.**

**4. Romano and Ireland fluffy smut with some crack at the end.**

**5. Ireland and America incest.**

**6. Ireland and England incest.**

**7. Hetalia naughty truth or dare, you pick the pairings and the dares! (Or a generator!)**

**8. Ireland and Romano genderbend.**

**9. Seychelles and Ireland yuri (Will be my very first yuri. I just want to try it!)**


End file.
